drew baby daddy
by starkidbatgirl2014
Summary: drew is a normal teenage boy, well until someone leaves a baby with him. now poor drew has to take on the struggle and hardship of a teenage single parent.
1. Chapter 1

let me introdose myself. my name is drew holt and i am sixteen years old. my life is pretty good. i mean yeah im living in my grandparents house and yes i do not curently have a girlfriend but i will i promise. and its not like ive never had a girlfriend before because i have. her name was jamie lyen and she was a junior when i was a freshman. she was my first girlfriend and well only girfriend we went all the way and i was nervous but after i didnt regret my disiion like i thought i would. but a few weeks later she started missing school and when i confronted her she tottaly blew up in my face and broke up with me.

"good morning drew" said my mom as i walk down the stairs and grabe the coffee. "hi mom" i say grogally i didnt get much sleep last night. i stayed up working on my late history homework.

im a big procrastinator.

so what im getting atleast a b in all of my classes.

"oh drew your gonna be left alone tonight i have an interveiw with a company" "alright mom"

i get to school and fall asleep in math and finally the days over and i practically ran home but when i got there i was shocked to see jamie on my front porch in the rain crying with a small bundle in her arms. "jamie" i yell. i run over to her and see that the bundle is a baby. looking no older than 2 months old. "drew i thought i could do this but i couldnt" "do what" i say counfused scared of what the answer might be. "she is yours drew" "what" i wispered trying not to wake the sleeping infant. "i thought i could keep her but i cant so heres all her stuff" she said pointing to a carrier and some bottles "bye drew" i stared at the baby for what felt like a very long time though in reality was about five minutes when he snapped out and looked up yelling "jamie jamie" even though he knew she was gone. he looks back at the now awake baby and say "well i guess its you and me now isnt it bud" he says as he turns around and walks back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey people... if anyone is reading this I know its only been one day but hmm...**

**well I've had a long day first i was late for work witch did not look good for me and then my dog had to be taken to the vet because he has ear problems. Well he fine by the way and good news my son had his sixth birthday on sunday. Well on with story. **

To say drew was freaking out is a _big _understatment. He was going crazy. He couldnt be a father he is sixteen years old. He dosn't even have a job. He just got his licence for crying out loud. luckly the baby had been sleeping through his crazy ranting. He looked at the clock. 7:45. His mom would be home from work at anytime now and she would be expecting an explaination. He was scared he would be kicked out with no money and a new born baby. He rocked the baby soothingly and just waited for the ineventable. He had calmed himself down enough to sit but when he heard the door nob twist and turn his nerves went straight back up. he turned around to see his mother looking in the fridge saying "Hey drew how was your day" "uh good" she turned around with some icing and froze when she saw the baby in my arms. "Um honey why are you holding a baby" he was scared out of his brains he kept looking between the baby and his mother "uh shes my um my..." he gulped and said "my child" she dropped the frosting and stood there staring at the small child. Then when she finally regained herself she said "drew how is this possible" "uh well you see do you remeber back in freshman year when i had that girlfriend" "yeah you were very scared when you told me like you actually thought i might bite your head off"

"uh yeah well we had sex, only once but i guess it was enough to make her but i didnt know about her until she came by today and said that she couldnt handle a baby anymore and left me with her" she hummed and said "well i guess that we will have to figure some stuff out huh"


End file.
